The anchor shaft is used for the support of the underground roadway with the characteristics of simple structure, convenient construction and strong adaptability. In recent years, anchor shaft has become the main way of roadway support. However, in the engineering application of anchor shaft, failure of the anchor shaft is mainly represented as slip instability between the anchor shaft and the hole wall when encountering coal ash adhered to the hole wall or broken surrounding rock during the anchoring process.
In view of slip instability problem of the anchor shaft, some scholars have tried to solve the problem by using hole reaming method. However, for the existing reaming equipment, the tool part mostly is passively spread out to cut the rock to cause poor reaming performance. Also, there are problems like instability of reaming and difficult tool retraction. Therefore, it is proposed to use a reaming drill pipe with convenient use and stable reaming performance.